


Fluids

by toonphile



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Nosebleed, Obsessive Behavior, Trenchcoat Tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Tord just wants to own Edd in every way possible. That's not bad, right?--Tord wants to cover Edd in various fluids. Featuring: yandere!trenchcoat!Tord, tryinghisbest!Edd, and Matt and Tom are there too, I guess.
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. It's Only Water

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first of this multi chapter fluid fest!! tonights main event: vomit!cw warning for a character forcing themselves to vomit, and vomiting on an another person. if thats not your type of emeto, id suggest you walk away now!!

Tord likes to make himself throw up.

He doesn’t know why; he knows it’s not an eating disorder, or some other weird form of self harm. It doesn’t feel sexual, or a fetish-type thing, he just. Likes it. 

Edd doesn't know about it, thank God. If he did, he'd probably try to put a stop to it, and well. Tord couldn't allow that.

But right now, Tord just needed to fulfill that urge. If only Edd hadn’t decided to cuddle against him and refused to let him go. Edd was stronger than he looked, so it would take a lot to make him move. And usually Tord wouldn’t mind, actually enjoys being this close to Edd, to know he’s there, that he isn’t leaving, but Tord needed to scratch the itch at the back of his brain, to empty out his guts until there’s nothing left. 

Tord squirms slightly, to test out how far into sleep Edd is. All he gets in response is a murmur, and Tord now knows that Edd probably wouldn’t wake if he slipped out. But he also didn’t want to leave Edd’s hold on him, because well. Tord might be a little obsessed. 

He tries not to be, but Edd’s just an easy person to follow. And take pictures of when he wasn’t looking. And watch while he sleeps. Because his boyfriend was oblivious, but not _too_ oblivious where he didn’t know what was going on in his surroundings, but not aware enough to notice little things of his going missing. 

And that’s when Tord got the idea: why doesn’t he just puke on Edd? 

And then immediately slaps himself mentally for even having that thought. Even if it did sound nice. The thought of Edd having something from inside Tord on him-

He’s going to do it, isn’t he? Goddamnit.

Tord slips out of Edd’s hold, lifting himself onto his knees and trying to avoid the creaky spots on Edd’s bed. He scoots closer to his boyfriend, whose body has noticed his no longer holding something, so he’s shift to be on his back, twitching slightly. 

Tord has to take in a breath, because Edd is always really cute like this. Edd doesn’t wear that much to bed, besides some boxers and shirts that are usually too small for daywear. Because of that, a small sliver of Edd’s stomach is peeking out from under his shirt, and he just-

Before he could stop himself, Tord is pushing Edd’s shirt up, revealing his stomach completely, and Tord just wants to dig his fingers in-

But he resists, as that isn’t the main goal here. He pushes up the shirt more, until Edd’s nipples were exposed as well. He wanted as much area as possible.  


Tord reluctantly removes one of his hands from Edd’s stomach, and slips two fingers, his tongue wiggling against the intrusion, but he makes it past it, and as he leans down, he can feel himself gag, and then-

Tord pulls his hand out of the way quickly, as he feels the contents of his stomach empty, feels the drool run down his chin. From what he can see, it’s water-y, mostly because he didn’t eat much (if anything) that day, no matter how much Edd begged him to. It was much more interesting to watch Edd eat, anyway.

It feels like it goes on forever, like the liquid would be coming out until the end of time, but eventually he’s only dry heaving, and he’s basically spitting at the end of it. And then the euphoria, the satisfaction sets in, the calm after the storm. It’s like he’s seeing the world through a glass tube, like it’s just narrowed down to him and what he just did. 

Because he puked. On _Edd_. 

It makes him feel like. Like he’s claimed Edd in a way that’s unexplainable, at least to everyone else. At this moment, right now, Tord wants to kiss him, to seal the deal, to have some bits of him inside of his boyfriend. It’s tempting, but Tord doesn’t-

Before he could finish that thought, Edd’s waking up, foggy eyes looking up at Tord in confusion. “T’rd?” he questions, voice filled with mostly sleep still. Tord wants to tell him to go back to sleep, that everything’s alright, that he just got up to go piss. But he can’t seriously pass that off, because Edd’s face is scrunching up in discomfort, his brain catching up to the senstation on his chest, and Tord knows he’s screwed.

Tord has only seen Edd truly pissed once, when Matt did some stupid thing that Tord can’t remember. What sticks in his mind about is how Tom had to hold Edd down from mauling the poor lad. And while Tord thinks about that moment usually in terms of how much he loves to see Edd’s more unhinged side, he can distance himself from it because Edd has never directed it at him. His anger was always reserved for other people, like Eduardo or Matt, people that drove Edd up a wall. Not him. But he can see it now, Edd finally directing his poisonous rage at him, and Tord. Tord couldn’t handle that, not really. 

Edd scoots down the bed to turn on the light next to it, and looks down himself, clearly confused by the sticky substance on his chest. Well, not just on his chest. Tord had somehow succeeded in covering a large portion of his stomach and his chest, with some even ending up on his nipples. Tord blushes at the sight, looking away quickly. He grips the tops of his pajama pants, feeling slightly shameful for his actions. Maybe he should’ve brought it up with Edd sometime, as a kink thing rather than. Just puking on him based on his brain’s obsession with marking every part of his boyfriend in every way possible. 

Edd opens his mouth to speak, and Tord braces for the worst-

“Are you sick?” is what comes out.

And. It’s not what Tord was excepting. At all.

He excepted rage. Hellfire. Not...concern.

“Um.” was his eloquent response, and Edd only tilts his head, sitting up completely now. 

“If you are, why didn’t you tell me?” Edd prods, reaching his hands forward to grab Tord’s. He can’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes, as what he’d be looking at is Edd with his shirt rolled up, drying vomit across his torso, staring at him with eyes full of sympathy, and Tord bites his lip, because he wants to ravish, to pin him down and just take what he wants. But that really would make Edd upset. And he doesn’t want that. 

“Well, whether you’re going to answer me or not, I’m going to go take a shower. You can join me if you want.” Edd slips out of the bed, shrugging his shirt off, tossing it towards the laundry bin in the bathroom. He misses, based on the slightly frustrated noise he makes. 

The thing is, Tord doesn’t want him to wash it off. He _likes_ it, the way it shows that Edd is his. If it were up to him, Edd would be covered in any one of his fluids at anytime. His piss, his blood, his vomit, and of course, his come, and Tord would want him to hear it like a badge of honor. To enjoy Tord claiming him in that way. He wants it more than anything. 

While in contemplation, Edd has started the shower, presumbly stripped of his clothes and is leaning half his body out the door, face hard to read. 

“You coming?” Tord considers it for a second, before shaking his head. “Alright. Try to get some rest, okay?” Tord gives a nod in return, and Edd gives him back a soft look, before closing the door.

Tord lays back on the bed, letting out a sigh, as he picks at the dry spit on the side of his mouth, because all he can think about is doing it again.


	2. It's Only Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd gets a nosebleed. Tord has no self-control. Tom is an unfortunate witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based slightly on some real events from my life. (without the.....kinky implications ofc)

This whole debacle started because Edd wanted to go to a water park. 

Tord had readily agreed, always happy to get an opportunity to see Edd without a shirt on, and at first, Tord thought it was a date. And then, the day before, Edd drops that Tom would be with them. And well, now Tord doesn't want to go anymore. 

"Aw, come on Tord! I hardly get to hang out with just you two!" Tord rolls his eyes at that, because Edd, more than anyone, should know why they can't hang out together. It almost always ends in at least one of them trying to murder each other. Tord has somehow to keep most of Edd's attention to himself, he'd rather not change that. 

Tord huffs as Edd pulls him close to his chest, and Tord closes his eyes as he burrows into it.

"It'll only be for a couple of hours, I promise. Just don't try to drown each other and everything should be fine!" Tord chuckles against his boyfriend's chest because really, the two of them were really so much more creative than _drowning_.

\--

This is going exactly how Tom was thinking it was going to. Tom and Tord trying to ring each others' necks while Edd had to keep them separated like they were misbehaving children. Which is honestly on accurate description of Tord's behavior throughout this entire outing. He's acting like Edd is some sort of toy he doesn't want to share. The way Tord tends to suck up all the attention in a room doesn't exactly help. 

They've finally made it to the swimming part of the water park experience, with Edd happily losing his shirt and Tord, who had his fingers on the hem of his shirt, ready to take it off, unabashedly staring, If Tom had eyeballs, he would be rolling them. 

Tom slips off his shirt in one quick motion, and that seems to snap Tord out of whatever trance he was in, as he follows Tom's lead, taking off his shirt and flinging it in the direction of their stuff. Tom tries not to stare at Tord for too long, because. Well. Tord is ridiculously pale. Tom swears he can see his organs under his skin sometimes, which is such a strange contrast to Edd, who isn't the tannest person in the world if Tom's being honest, but he definitely looks so much brighter next to Tord, who constantly looks like he's on the edge of dying. 

The day Edd had decided to go has very few people at the park itself, and Tom wonders if he had done this on purpose. 

Edd grabs Tord's hand, leading him towards the water, a bright smile etched on his face. "C'mon, let's go! The whole point of going to a water park is to swim, after all!"

Tord gives a genuine smile in return to Edd's statement, and that's what worries Tom about their relationship: Tord is like a parasite, leeching off of any energy Edd puts out into the world, like it was made for him specifically. Edd acts like he's fine with the way Tord acts with him, but he can see how drained he is sometimes, hunched up on the couch, exhaustion coming off of him in waves. At those moments, Tom wants to shake him and snap him out of whatever trance keeps him attached to the asshole. Tell him that he'll kick the fucker out himself and they'll be able to live on without him. 

But Tom knew that Edd would never leave Tord, no matter how much Tom wanted him to. The two of them were too wrapped up in the other, it'd be hard to separate them without a lot of kicking and screaming, especially from Tord. Outside of his strange obsession with Edd, Tord was dangerous on his own. 

"Tom, are you going to get in the water or not?" Edd's call knocks him out of his thoughts, and he realizes he's just been standing there for the past five minutes. Tord has his arms wrapped around Edd's neck while Edd leans against the pools' side, grinning over at Tom. Tord's face is inches away from Edd's, but now he's glaring daggers at Tom, and Tom just glares right back. 

Tom walks down into the pool until he has to actually swim, and shivers at the cold the entire time. Tord's separated from Edd, and before Tom can even blink-

The fucker splashes with water. 

"Motherfucker!" He barks out, before returning fire. Tord spits water at him after the wave hits him, but Tom dodges it because damn does he not want the Norwegian's disgusting mouth germs anywhere near him. Tord's wading towards him now, obviously looking for a fight, and well. He's been a bastard all day, the asshole deserves a beating. Tord reaches out for Tom's arm, wanting to do something with it, but Tom pulls it back quickly before he can even touch it, and somehow in their little water fight they both failed to notice move behind Tom, trying to stop the fight before it got worse, and that's how Tom ended up elbowing Edd in the nose.

_Hard._

Edd lets out a loud noise of pain, almost losing his footing and slipping underwater while he clutches his nose in panic. Both boys swim over to help him, but Tord gets there first seeming to be fueled by panic. 

"Edd, let me see. Please." Edd seems reluctant to remove his hands, but he does as Tord gently grasps at his arms. A dark streak of red is coming from his nose, and Tord gasps at the sight of it. Tom can feel a wave of guilt flow through him because this is his fault. But also Tord's, because the fucker started it. 

"We're going to go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up, okay?" Edd only sniffles in response (and when had he started crying?) and lets Tord grab his hand and drag him towards the bathroom, and Tom can only watch as they walk away.

\--

Tord was going to kill him.

Tom had hurt Edd. _Tom had hurt Edd._ Tord was going to kill him. No, he was going torture him and _then_ kill him. Fucker has had it coming for a long while-

"T'rd?" Edd prods, voice muffled a bit by the way he's pinching his nose shut, leaning forward, trying to stop the bleeding. Tord turns around to face him, broken from his train of thought. It's been five minutes, and the bleeding still hadn't stopped. Tord was beginning to get worried. 

"Do you want to go to the first aid center?"

"No, no! It's fine, I think it's going away now." Edd pulls the tissue away from his nose, the paper being deeply red, but the blood coming out of his nose was paler now, coming out sluggishly, rather than the thick stripes of dark crimson that it had been. Tord has to look away. Not out of some sort of fear of blood, but because the blood in his body was rushing down to someplace it shouldn't be. 

Look. Tord was still pretty pissed that Tord had injured Edd. But. _But._

Edd was extremely adorable with a nosebleed. 

Tord wishes he could feel a lot more shame about this than he did. But then again, Tord is the same person who puked on his boyfriend because of his own twisted thing about owning him completely. Lately, his thoughts have been straying in the complete opposite direction. He wants a part of Edd inside of him, some type of fluid. Then it would be an equivalent exchange. But that would mean Tord would have to admit the Vomit Incident was not because he was sick, but because he's kinda fucked up in the head. And Tord already fears his boy leaving him for one of their friends, he doesn't want Edd shunning him for being a freak on top of that.

"Oh, damnit!" Edd growls, and Tord glances to see him in front of the mirror, as the blood is leaking thickly again. The Norwegian can't break his stare at Edd's nose, red streaks getting into his mouth as Edd struggles to keep it under control. He needs-

And almost on impulse, Tord is turning Edd around and pressing him into the sink, knee pressing between his boyfriend's legs.

"What-" is all Edd gets out before Tord's tongue presses against the nosebleed, tasting the iron and sharpness in the small trail. Edd gasps and Tord can feel the breath against his face. Tord latches on to the spongy part beneath Edd's nose, sucking gently as blood continues to flow. Edd just makes small noises in response, gasps, and whimpers. Tord can feel the erection building in his swim trunks, and he would smirk if his mouth wasn't so full.

Edd seems to find his words, as he finally speaks. "Tord, what. What are you doing?" 

The Norwegian removed his mouth, licking the blood from his teeth. Edd's face was bright red, and Tord felt a ping of pride at being the one to make him like this. "I'm helping." 

"I-"

"What the FUCK are you two doing?" 

Edd freezes and Tord turns his head to glare at the intruder. 

Tom. 

Asshole.

"Get out."

"It's a public restroom!" Tord truly separates from his boyfriend now, ready to strangle the piece of shit. Before he can even take a step, Edd grabs his hand, locking them together.

"Tom, we weren't doing anything inappropriate, I promise. Tord was just helping me out." Edd kisses Tord on the cheek before letting go of his hand, walking over to Tom. It takes all of Tord's willpower to not reach for his boy's hand. 

"You guys were taking so long, I was worried." Edd nudges Tom's shoulder, and Tord has to look away now because he can't stand that level of comfortable that Tom and Edd have (even though Tord's right there and he hopes that they're comfortable with each other-)

"Aw Tom! I'm fine, see? The bleeding's stopped!"

"...I still want you to go to the first aid center."

"If that makes you feel better-" The rest of the conversation is cut off, as the two of them leave through the door, leaving Tord alone to lean on the sink. Tord sighs, rubbing his hand on his face. 

He can't help but replay that moment in his head, Edd's gasps as he took his fill of his boyfriend's blood. He was into it. Tord had felt it. Tord's not sure if he can approach Edd about it though. Tord may be dating Edd, but he's always kept him at a distant, happy to be filled on his boy's reactions alone. He'd rather sniff Edd's underwear in private like a creep than sit down and actually talk about this. If they did, he knew Edd would be disgusted with him. Tord knew he was a creep. He didn't want Edd to know that, too. 

Tord knows he couldn't stay in here any longer, knowing that Edd was going to look for him eventually. He pushes off the sink and walks out the door, hoping to avoid the too-bright sun and Edd's inability to meet his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @tooncestly!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @incestlyao3!!


End file.
